Blog użytkownika:Verya97/Rozdział 14 - Noctivagi*
Rozdział 14 - Noctivagi* Mercedes czuwała przy mężu, otoczona ciepłą, nocną ciszą śpiącego pałacu. Płomyki świec drgały pod wpływem delikatnego wiatru, który bawiąc się figlarnie ze zwiewnymi firanami, zdawał się wprost drwić z powagi królowej. Król Carlos Filip, choć oddychał rytmicznie i spokojnie, był blady niczym trup, przypominając swoim wyglądem nieustannie, że znajduje się na granicy życia i śmierci. Mercedes delikatnie pogładziła go po policzku i odsunęła z jego czoła niesforny lok intensywnie kasztanowych włosów, które w całej okazałości odziedziczył po nim Alexander. — Jutro będę musiała posłać po balwierza. Jeszcze mi tu zarośniesz — wyszeptała czule, połykając gorzkie łzy, które natychmiast napłynęły jej do oczu. Wiedziała, co by jej teraz odpowiedział, tym swoim upartym, nieprzejednanym tonem, który jednak zawsze krył w sobie pierwiastek ogromnej miłości: Daj spokój, mi amor**, te włosy nie są jeszcze takie długie'. A teraz leżał tutaj nieruchomy i milczący, tak blisko, a jednocześnie dalej, niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Podeszła do stolika, na którym ustawiona była niewielka, cynowa miednica z ciepłą wodą. Zanurzyła w niej gąbkę i zaczęła powoli przemywać nią stężałą twarz męża. Obserwowała jak krople spływają powoli po jego szlachetnym czole drogami wyznaczonymi przez pierwsze zmarszczki, które stworzyło tyle różnych uczuć: złość, zdziwienie, radość, smutek. Wszystkie dzielił razem z nią, odkąd tylko oddał jej bez reszty swoje niezłomne, królewskie serce, kiedy ujrzał ją w promieniach wschodzącego słońca, podziwiającą krzewy czerwonych róż w rezydencji jej ojca, hrabiego de la Arroyo. Niecałe pół roku później, zakochana i szczęśliwa, ślubowała mu wieczną miłość. Teraz siedziała koło niego, cała i zdrowa, choć pragnęła z całego serca zamienić się z nim miejscami, ocalić go, a samej pogrążyć się w błogiej nieświadomości — jedynej ucieczce od pożerających jej duszę wyrzutów sumienia. — Wasza wysokość. Mercedes zadrżała jak w febrze, usłyszawszy za plecami ten zimny, obojętny głos, lecz nie odwróciła się, ani nie odpowiedziała. Już dawno brakło jej sił, by walczyć z kolejnymi sztuczkami, jakich zapewne miał dla niej jeszcze kilka w zanadrzu graf Stavarsson. Nie chciała, by ktokolwiek wyczytał z jej umysłu jaką zimną satysfakcję, pomimo rozdzierającego udręczenia, poczuła dziś, widząc w oczach księcia Rubena starannie skrywaną złość, gdy zrobiła z niego pośmiewisko na oczach gości z Arendelle. — Graf kazał mi ukryć się w pałacu po przybyciu Elsy, ale przyszedłem tu — oznajmił Ignoto bezbarwnym tonem, stając u boku królowej. Chociaż głos należał do niego, Mercedes miała wrażenie, że Ignoto swoje kwestie odczytuje z pokrytej bazgrołami, niewidzialnej kartki, tworząc je z ograniczonego zasobu słów dozwolonych przez Magnusa, zupełnie jakby był przez niego nie tyle zaklęty, co opętany. Zdanie, które wypowiedział, również nie miało sensu w obecnej sytuacji, gdyż nijak nie wyjaśniało przyczyny jego zjawienia się w królewskiej komnacie. Zupełnie jakby Ignoto nie słuchał pytań ani próśb, mówiąc jedynie to, co wydawało się konieczne, nie do końca rozumiejąc swoje otoczenie. Królowa nie miała pojęcia co zrobił mu graf, lecz nie miała sił zdobyć się na współczucie wobec nikogo, kto w jakikolwiek sposób kojarzył jej się ze Stavarssonem. — Czego chcesz? — spytała bezbarwnym tonem Mercedes, drżącymi rękami wycierając twarz męża puszystym ręcznikiem. Ignoto przerwał jej w połowie pytania: — Przybyłem tutaj, ponieważ ujrzałem w twoich oczach wahanie, gdy witałaś delegację z Arendelle. Jeżeli to się powtórzy, znów cię odwiedzę. Miała wrażenie, że przez ułamek sekundy w głosie Ignoto usłyszała zrezygnowanie, jakby udało mu się przemycić przez kajdany grafa odrobinę własnych uczuć. Mercedes nie ufała już jednak nikomu, a owo spostrzeżenie uznała za kolejną próbę omamienia jej. Nie panując nad swoim zadręczonym ciałem, poddała się pierwszemu odruchowi złości i dobyła z fałd szaty krótki, zakrzywiony sztylet, przystawiając go do gardła mężczyzny ze ślepą furią w oczach. Ignoto nawet nie drgnął. — Naprawdę mnie znienawidziłaś — stwierdził po chwili namysłu, jakby było to coś nieprawdopodobnie zaskakującego. Choć miała wystarczająco dużo czasu, by przeciągnąć ostrzem po jego wątłej szyi, zrozumiała, że ów czyn jedynie rozwścieczyłby Magnusa, jak również skalał jej ręce krwią, która najprawdopodobniej nie była niczemu winna — poza nadmierną ufnością w zwodnicze słowa Stavarssona. Wiedziała, że nosząc na rękach swojego nienarodzone jeszcze dziecko, ani przez moment nie pozbyłaby się myśli, że spoczywa ono na dłoniach, które odebrały życie. Dlatego przystałaś na zdradę, zbrodnię i śmierć, gdy Stavarsson obiecał zadać je za ciebie, dla ciebie, ''usłyszała w głowie wołający z grobu głos sumienia, natychmiast go odganiając. Ponownie skupiając się na nieruchomym niczym posąg Ignoto, przekonała się, że on rzeczywiście nie rozumiał gestów, tonu głosu ani mimiki, zupełnie jakby rozpoznawanie związków pomiędzy uczuciami i wynikającymi z nich czynami była u niego na poziomie niemowlęcia. Wtem, poruszył się, jakby jego myśli w końcu połączyły się z ciałem, i choć królowa opuściła broń, usta skrzywiły mu się w grymasie podręcznikowej złości, nieskalanej własną manierą. — To nie był dobry pomysł — wyrecytował zimno i powoli wyciągnął dłoń nad królem. Carlos Filip nagle otworzył nabiegłe czerwienią oczy, które zaczęły biegać z przerażeniem po świecie świadomie umierających. Z jego krtani wydobywały się gardłowe jęki i charczenie, których żaden człowiek nie podjąłby się naśladować, z obawy przed posądzeniem o wątpliwą przynależność do gatunku ludzkiego. Król zaczął wić się z bólu, a ręcznik, który Mercedes pozostawiła na jego twarzy, zabarwił się brunatną, gęstą krwią. Sztylet natychmiast wypadł królowej z ręki i z głośnym brzękiem uderzył o podłogę. Władczyni rzuciła się ku mężowi, którego oddech stał się urywany i spazmatyczny, a udręczonym ciałem rzucały przedśmiertne drgawki. — Przestań! — krzyknęła rozpaczliwie przez łzy, z całych sił błagając w myślach niebiosa, by nie pozwoliły zabrać jej męża. Ignoto po namyśle opuścił dłoń i konwulsje natychmiast ustały, a Carlos znieruchomiał z oczami wytrzeszczonymi w baldachim, których błękitne tęczówki przypominały wyspy pośrodku oceanu czerwieni. Po chwili, która zdawała się trwać całe wieki, i podczas której królowej zatrzymało się serce, jego oddech i tętno wróciły do normy. — Zapamiętaj, że jego życie, jest w moich rękach — przestrzegł obojętnym tonem, robiąc nienaturalne pauzy pomiędzy słowami i niewłaściwie je akcentując. — Nie przestawaj grać dla mnie. — Tak jest — odparła cicho zupełnie zdruzgotanym głosem, wpatrując się tępo w umęczone oblicze męża. Mercedes powoli osunęła na podłogę, zanosząc się cichym, żałosnym płaczem, którego nikt ani nic nie mogło ukoić. A wiatr dalej drwił z niej, gasząc jednym podmuchem wszystkie świece i pogrążając komnatę w nieprzeniknionym mroku bezksiężycowej nocy. * — ''Vio venir una galera que a tierra quiere llegar... Las velas traía de seda, la jarcia de un cendal… Bełkotliwy głos księcia Rubena raz po raz boleśnie rozrywał przepiękną, cichą noc, ukołysaną zapachem róż, lawendy i wawrzynu. Była zdecydowanie zbyt spokojna, jakby nie przeczuwała obietnicy krwi i zemsty, jaka gnieździła się w pałacu, a której on sam był narzędziem. Dlatego niestrudzenie ją od siebie odpędzał z pijackim zacięciem, nie mogąc tolerować tej wszechobecnej niewinności, która została mu odebrana w dniu narodzin, a którą mógł sobie przywrócić jedynie przykładając rękę do ostrza, mającego odebrać życie uosobieniu tejże cnoty, śpiącemu spokojnie pod dachem tego kłębowiska węży. — ''...'marinero que la manda diciendo... viene un cantar que la mar hacía en calma — tu zawiesił głos i zmarszczył brwi, zapomniawszy tekstu, ale po chwili jego twarz rozjaśniła się i dokończył ochryple: — ''Los vientos hace amainar!*** Na chwilę przerwał ów bełkot, wyjmując fajkę z ust i starając się trafić do nich butelką rumu, a gdy już mu się to udało, wypił do dna jej zawartość, pozwalając ostatnim kroplom spłynąć po brodzie. Pustą flaszkę ustawił na biurku w równym rzędzie z pozostałymi czterema, jakie opróżnił tego wieczora, gdyż ukochanie porządku zakorzenione w nim było zbyt głęboko, by cokolwiek mogło je przezwyciężyć. Od pieczołowitego wyrównywania szeregu butelek i puszczania kłębów dymu z fajki oderwało go skrzypienie zawiasów i kroki. Ostatnimi trzeźwymi myślami połączył owe fakty z przybyciem gościa. Odłożył cybuch na biurko, sięgnął do pasa po puginał i zacisnąwszy potężną dłoń na skórzanej rękojeści, odwrócił się ku drzwiom. — O'' rapaz maravilhoso...**** — wymamrotał pod nosem, wyciągając sztylet z pochwy. — Nie rozumiem — odparł szczerze Ignoto, po kilku sekundach dziwnego namysłu. Książę podniósł się z krzesła i kiedy złapał równowagę, co w przypadku jego potężnej sylwetki nie było takie proste, zbliżył się do Ignoto chwiejnym krokiem. — Oczywiście, że nie rozumiesz. Czego chcesz? — Podstawił mu pod nos czubek sztyletu, mrużąc powieki. Pachołek Stavarssona nawet nie podniósł głowy, by spojrzeć infantowi w pozbawione samoświadomości, rozmyte rumem oczy. — Musiałem tu jeszcze przyjść, choć muszę się schować — wyjaśnił bezbarwnie, a zupełnie zagmatwana składnia jego wypowiedzi, w połączeniu z alkoholem, przyprawiła księcia Rubena o zawroty głowy. Następca tronu zachwiał się, lecz od upadku uchroniła go bliskość solidnego, germańskiego kredensu, który znacznie ugiął się pod jego bezwładnym ciężarem. — ''Herr ''Stavarsson zabronił ci pić — wyrecytował beznamiętnie Ignoto. Książę, którego uderzyła fala nagłej, nieposkromionej wesołości, błysnął zębami w mroku i wskazał na stojące w rządku butelki. — Przecież już nie piję, wszystkie ''botellas están vacías***** ''— zarechotał, wielce rozbawiony własnym dowcipem, od którego wargi Ignoto nawet nie drgnęły. — Nie rozumiem — oznajmił identycznym tonem, jakim wypowiedział te słowa minutę wcześniej. Twarz księcia spoważniała tak szybko, że zdawałoby się iż uśmiech nigdy wcześniej na niej nie zagościł. Było to oblicze znacznie bliższe temu, jakie książę nosił na co dzień, lecz sypiące iskrami gniewu oczy nadawały jego surowym rysom niezwyczajnego, niepokojącego wyrazu, który wzmacniała bijąca ze spojrzenia pijacka pustka, po której można było spodziewać się najgorszego. — Słuchaj więc uważnie — kogo mi wskażą, by zadźgać, utopić, wypatroszyć, powiesić na rei, to zadźgam, utopię, wypatroszę i powieszę na tej przeklętej rei! — wykrzyknął wściekle, zaciskając dłoń na lewym ramieniu Ignoto, który jednak ani drgnął. — Tak zostało mi od urodzenia przeznaczone, że muszę zabijać, by przeżyć, i nie obchodzi mnie, kto będzie następny — dodał już nieco ciszej, gdyż miał wrażenie, że rozmawia ze słomianą kukłą, na której jego gniew, siła, ani postura nie robiły najmniejszego wrażenia. — Piję, by nie dręczyły mnie ani dobre, ani złe myśli. Od jutra będę musiał zderzyć się z nimi wszystkimi i nie wypaść z roli, od której zależy moje życie. Dlatego dziś muszę od nich odpocząć, rozumiesz? — zapytał z naciskiem, chcąc wydusić z tej kukły jakąś odpowiedź. — Rozumiem — odpowiedział obojętnie Ignoto. — ''Herr ''Stavarsson zabronił ci pić — powtórzył, jakby zupełnie nie zwrócił uwagi ani na słowa, ani na wzburzone emocje księcia. Infant prychnął pogardliwie i fuknął jak rozdrażniony byk na arenie. Jedynie głębokie pokłady cierpliwości i zmieniający się niczym chorągiew na wietrze nastrój, powstrzymały go przed rzuceniem się Ignoto do gardła. — ''Que'' 'cão bem ''treinado!****** — ''mruknął ironicznie pod nosem infant, oddalając się chwiejnie od pachołka grafa, by nie kusić losu. — Jeśli Magnus do tej pory nie rozumie, że zależy mi na moim życiu i będę o nie walczył za wszelką cenę, to powiedz mu, że musi być bardziej nietrzeźwy ode mnie. Powiesz mu to? Ignoto milczał. — Powiesz? — spytał ostrzej książę. Mężczyzna odpowiedział po kilku sekundach: — Powiem. Wtedy, ni stąd, ni zowąd następca tronu przypadł do Ignoto i wymierzył sztyletem w jego lewy nadgarstek. Umyślnie wstrzymał dłoń w ostatniej chwili, świadomy, że w tym stanie nie trafiłby go celnie nawet w głowę. Osiągnął jednak to, co chciał — pachołek błyskawicznie cofnął rękę i, choć natychmiast znieruchomiał, jego przyspieszony oddech zdradził, że bardzo się przestraszył. Po twarzy księcia Rubena przemknął cień złośliwego uśmiechu. — Proszę, jednak masz jakieś własne uczucia, ''cãozinho******* ''— zadrwił, lecz nie dane mu było długo napawać się tym zwycięstwem, gdyż nagle zaczęły targać nim silne mdłości. Infantowi świat zakołysał się przed oczami, a ziemia uciekła spod słabnących nóg. Potężne uderzenie głową o parkiet otrzeźwiło go na tyle, że zdołał dostrzec jeszcze poruszające się szybko w inkantacji usta Ignoto, ale kiedy poczuł metaliczny zapach krwi, nie zdołał utrzymać dłużej zawartości żołądka. Zanim zupełnie stracił przytomność, usłyszał jeszcze trzask zamykanych ze złością drzwi. * Pchany wewnętrznym rozkazem, przemierzał długie, pałacowe korytarze. Tu i ówdzie na wysokich świecznikach paliło się kilka świec, których płomyki, poruszane delikatnym, ciepłym wiatrem, tworzyły na ścianach, obrazach i złoceniach niewinne teatrzyki cieni. Choć wszystko wokół pulsowało sierpniowym oddechem rozkwitu, zachodnie skrzydło pałacu trwało w milczeniu, jakby objęte wieczną zimą. Liczne drzwi zwiesiły zakurzone ramiona klamek, postacie na portretach zasnęły pod kobiercem kurzu, a bogaty dywan marszczył się, nieprzywykły do dźwigania kroków cięższych, od stąpania drobnych służek, które co wieczór zapalały tutaj kilka świec, ogrzewających jego stare włókna. Ignoto nie potrafił dostrzec subtelnej głębi tej pustki. Jego spojrzenie straciło zdolność rozeznania na podstawowe kategorie wszystkiego, co widział, ekstrahując z nich jedynie detale, absolutnie niezbędne do poruszania się we właściwym kierunku, którego nigdy nie wyznaczał sobie sam. Pozwalano mu jedynie rozumieć, gdzie jest i po co, pozbawiając go możliwości subiektywnego osądu popełnianych czynów. Co było najgorsze, on sam nie miał pojęcia o swoim zniewoleniu, więc nawet nie sądził, że mógłby wypłynąć myślami ponad ową topiel, do której sam wskoczył, i w której to doskonale potrafił oddychać. Nagle zatrzymał się, jakby ktoś pociągnął go za kaptur, a nogi poniosły go w kierunku ostatnich drzwi w skrzydle, niczym nie wyróżniających się od poprzednich. Nacisnął klamkę i przekroczył próg pogrążonej w mroku komnaty, którego to mroku nie dostrzegał, doskonale widząc w ciemności. Zapewne nie musiał wiedzieć, czy zawiasy zaskrzypiały, czy też nie, gdyż odwrócono od nich jego absolutnie jednowymiarową uwagę. Nakazano mu znaleźć lustro i tak też uczynił. Stojąca w kącie prostokątna tafla nie odbijała niczego bez dostępu światła, ale Ignoto nie zwrócił na to uwagi. Lustro było lustrem, a więc oprócz lustra nic nie było mu potrzebne. Złapano go za nadgarstki i wykonano nimi serię gestów, którym przypatrywał się obojętnie. Kiedy jego ręce opadły bezwładnie po bokach, srebrna tafla zwierciadła poruszyła się, ukazując w niej twarz grafa Stavarssona. Ignoto skłonił się mechanicznie, nie wiedząc, ile zawdzięczał swojej nieświadomości, dzięki której nie odczuwał strachu. Zapadłe policzki, podkrążone oczy i zaciśnięte szczęki zdradzały nadludzki wysiłek grafa, jaki wkładał w panowanie nad Lumdingiem, nie znającym co to posłuszeństwo. Zatopione w stalowych tęczówkach nienaturalnie zwężone źrenice sypały błyskawicami wściekłego uporu, nieporuszonego żadną wątpliwością. Jedynie ściśnięte w bladą kreskę, drżące usta ukazywały skrzętnie skrywane, ludzkie cierpienie w tej niemal pozbawionej człowieczeństwa twarzy. — Byłem u królowej i księcia kapitana, jak rozkazałeś — przemówił Ignoto. — Złamałem ich ducha, jak rozkazałeś. Są gotowi, jak rozkazałeś. Ignoto recytował pojawiające się w jego głowie słowa, nieświadomy tego, jak groteskowo brzmi. Graf skinął głową w odpowiedzi. — Codziennie o tej porze będziesz przychodził tutaj i zdawał mi relację, ze wszystkiego, co wyda ci się podejrzane — polecił stanowczo, z wysiłkiem przepychając każde słowo przez zaciśnięte zęby. — Za błędy zapłacisz gardłem własnym i swojego rodzeństwa. — Tak jest — odpowiedział obojętnie Ignoto, lecz przemówił już do pustego zwierciadła. Wtem zakręciło mu się w głowie, zaczął tracić wzrok i głośno oddychać. Poczuł strach, własny strach. Pierwsze samodzielne myśli popłynęły mu przez umysł jak rzeka, błyskawicznie łącząc przyczynę i skutek, które do tej pory szukały siebie po omacku. Nie tracił wzroku, jedynie zdolność widzenia w ciemności, zupełnie jakby ofiarowana mu przez Magnusa moc, nie mogąc zapuścić korzeni w niemagicznej duszy Ignoto, nie potrafiła dłużej utrzymać się na piedestale. — Wolfgang von Oxenstern — szepnął pod nosem trzy słowa, które choć z początku wydały mu się zupełnie obce, przyniosły bezcenne wspomnienia. Magia przypuściła kontratak o ułamek sekundy za późno. Kiedy na powrót ogarnęła ciało i umysł Wolfganga, on wiedział już, co go tutaj sprowadziło i kogo chciał odzyskać, poświęcając samego siebie. Na powrót stając się Ignoto natychmiast zapomniał o wszystkim, co dotyczyło Wolfganga von Oxensterna, lecz prawda raz przebudzona, zapadła na dnie duszy, czatując i czekając na chwilę słabości magii, by znów dać o sobie znać. * Obudziła się o świcie, wypoczęta i pełna nadziei jak nigdy dotąd. Uklęknąwszy na łóżku oparła przedramiona o parapet i wychyliła głowę za kolumienkę. Chłodny wiatr, pachnący jeszcze nocą, zabawił się jej rozczochranymi włosami, odganiając sen z policzków swą morską świeżością. Niebo na wschodzie nie zrzuciło jeszcze swej różanej sukni, choć słońce już ukazało się w pełni nad horyzontem, tworząc w oddali na spokojnych, morskich falach płomienistą ścieżkę. Domy z wolna uchylały powieki okiennic, a ulice zaludniały się mieszkańcami, zapewne podążającymi do piekarni, które łatwo było rozpoznać wśród gwarnego gąszczu budynków, po smugach wąskiego dymu, unoszącego się z kominów. Wszystko toczyło się swoim spokojnym, codziennym rytmem, w prześlicznych okolicznościach przyrody, która nie wahała się prezentować swoich cudownych walorów w dni tak powszednie, jak ten. Pałac, choć odcięty od zwyczajności swym przeznaczeniem i pozycją osób w nim mieszkających, również korzystał z uroków świtu, dostojnie wygrzewając w delikatnych promieniach swoje marmurowe ściany, kolumny i posadzki. Elsa spojrzała w lewo, gdzie daleko w dole roztaczał się barwny ocean ogrodów, falujący w rytm subtelnych powiewów wiatru. Niewielka fontanna, znajdująca się tuż za wschodnimi wrotami, odbijała w krystalicznej wodzie słoneczny blask, przez co natychmiast skojarzyła się królowej z morską latarnią, prowadzącą żeglarzy do bezpiecznej przystani. To przypomniało jej, że dotarła już do swojego celu, którego codziennie z utęsknieniem wyglądała na horyzoncie. Teraz wszystkie obowiązki i cały ciężar odpowiedzialności z nich wynikający, wydawał się błahy, w porównaniu do brzemienia strachu, jakie dźwigała na swoich barkach w trakcie podróży. Nie wiedziała, czy to magia tego miejsca tak na nią działała, czy też sprawił to spokój, jaki spłynął na nią w trakcie snu, lecz czuła się silna i gotowa na wszystko, co ją czekało. Z rozmyślań wyrwało ją delikatne pukanie do drzwi. Prędko zeskoczyła z łóżka i narzuciła na białą koszulę nocną błękitny płaszcz. — Proszę — zawołała przyjaźnie, układając na zakładkę poły nakrycia. Do komnaty weszły cicho dwie garderobiane i gdy tylko przekroczyły próg, zatrzymały się, by oddać ukłon królowej, lecz obie uczyniły to w odmienny sposób. Wysoka, smukła blondynka ukłoniła się dystyngowanie, jak przystało mężatce. Jej towarzyszka, drobna i kształtna niczym lalka, dygnęła energicznie po panieńsku, uśmiechając się szeroko całym, prześlicznym licem, które było pokryte tak licznymi piegami, że przywodziło na myśl jaskółcze jajo. Intensywnie zielone oczka wodziły za Elsą z pełną admiracji ciekawością, a ich wyraz podkreślały długie fale płomiennorudych włosów, okalających jej delikatną twarz. — Mamy nadzieję, iż wasza wysokość wypoczęła po tak ciężkiej podróży — przemówiła oficjalnie blondynka, i kiedy dostrzegła przyjaźnie zwrócone ku górze kąciki ust królowej, pozwoliła sobie na lekki uśmiech. — Dziękuję bardzo za troskę — odpowiedziała przyjaźnie Elsa. — Jej wysokość królowa Mercedes wyznaczyła nas na na służące waszej miłości, na cały czas pobytu w Valencii waszej wysokości. Będziemy dbać o komnatę, sprzątać i towarzyszyć waszej wysokości, jeżeli tylko wasza wysokość tego zapragnie. Mam na imię Montserrat, lecz proszę, by wasza miłość zwracała się do mnie jak wszyscy — Montse. — Witaj, Montse. — Elsa odwzajemniła powtórny ukłon Montserrat. — A ten tutaj leśny chochlik na imię ma Pilar. — Blondynka wskazała na swoją drobną towarzyszkę, która postąpiła krok do przodu i dygnęła po raz kolejny, z taką samą energią. — Pilar od urodzenia jest niemową, lecz prawdziwy z niej skrzacik i ulubieniec królowej — dodała z niekłamaną czułością Montserrat. Pilar uśmiechnęła się na te słowa, a w jej zielonych oczach rozbłysły psotne iskierki. Elsa nie mogła nie odwzajemnić tego uśmiechu, który od razu ujął ją za serce swą dziecięcą szczerością, gdyż Pilar nie mogła mieć więcej niż piętnaście lat. — Jej wysokość nakazała przekazać waszej wysokości podarunek wraz z życzeniami szczęśliwego pobytu. Czy wasza wysokość życzy sobie go obejrzeć? — spytała Monste, przechodząc płynnie do swoich obowiązków. — Bardzo proszę — odrzekła Elsa, niezmiernie ciekawa i jednocześnie nieco zmieszana hojnością królowej Mercedes. Montserrat klasnęła w dłonie i drzwi komnaty otworzyły się ponownie. Pierwszy wszedł średniego wzrostu, korpulentny mężczyzna w szkarłatnej liberii i pantoflach, którego bladą, okrągłą niczym tarcza księżyca twarz zdobił cienki, ryży wąsik. Za nim do komnaty weszło pięciu służących, niosących na przedramionach drogocenne suknie: makową, chabrową, srebrną, śnieżnobiałą i szmaragdową. Każda z nich miała inny krój i przeszycia, zdradzając niezwykły kunszt krawców. — Proszę, przekaż jej wysokości, iż nie potrafię wyrazić ogromu wdzięczności za tak cudowny dar — powiedziała z zachwytem Elsa, obserwując jak służący ostrożnie składają suknie na łóżku, zaścielonym w mgnieniu oka przez malutką Pilar. Mężczyzna skłonił się na tyle nisko, na ile pozwalała mu jego nieprzeciętna tusza, i sięgnął do kieszeni po białą chusteczkę, by wytrzeć nią szerokie czoło, na którym perlił się pot. — Jestem Bendigo, lokaj, którego jej wysokość Mercedes oddała na posługę waszej królewskiej mości — przedstawił się, nie ukazując żadnych emocji. Jego cichy i monotonny głos sprawiał wrażenie, iż mężczyzna zaraz zaśnie, lecz uważne, ciężkie spojrzenie szarych oczu natychmiast zdradzało niebywałą czujność i skupienie. — Jeżeli tylko wasza wysokość zapragnie posiąść wiedzę na temat czegokolwiek dotyczącego tego pałacu, lub też przekazać wiadomość, albo zażyczyć sobie czegoś, służę waszej wysokości. Bendigo mówił jednym ciągiem wszystko, co pragnął przekazać, nie bawiąc się w czasochłonne przerwy na uśmiechy lub konwenanse. Nie wydawał się zadowolony z przydzielonej mu funkcji, lecz w żaden sposób nie okazał też wyraźnej niechęci wobec Elsy — był zwyczajnie do bólu konkretny i oszczędny w okazywaniu emocji. — Dziękuję ci, Bendigo — odpowiedziała uprzejmie, mimo wszystko obdarzając mężczyznę przyjaznym uśmiechem, który pozostał bez odpowiedzi. Lokaj opuścił komnatę wraz z gnącymi się w ukłonach służącymi i zamknął drzwi. Gdy tylko zniknął za progiem, mała Pilar pokazała mu język. Natychmiast skarcona przez Montserrat spuściła nos na kwintę, ale po jej ustach nie przestawał błądzić cień psotnego uśmiechu. Różany pąs nieba ustąpił już miejsca czystemu błękitowi, zapowiadając kolejny piękny, upalny dzień. Elsa postanowiła pozostawić suknie od Mercedes na ważniejsze okazje, dlatego włożyła białą jak śnieg, długą suknię bez rękawów z subtelnym, trójkątnym dekoltem, wykonaną z delikatnego, dopasowanego materiału — prezent od taty na szesnaste urodziny. Włożyła ją wcześniej tylko raz, by sprawdzić, czy pasuje, lecz później już ani razu nie wyjęła jej z szafy. Aura Arendelle rzadko pozwalała na tak cienkie stroje, lecz nawet w upalne dni królowa nigdy jej nie wkładała, gdyż suknia za bardzo przypominała jej o Agdarze i jego szerokim uśmiechu, który zagościł na jego twarzy, gdy pierwszy raz ją w niej ujrzał. Kiedy założyła na biodra cienki pas wykonany z drobnych kryształków, którego sprzączka wyglądała jak malutki krokus, oraz wpięła w prawe ramię sukni srebrną spinkę w kształcie róży, stanęła przed wysokim lustrem, które odbijało całą jej sylwetkę. W tej sukni, z idealnym warkoczem opadającym na lewe ramię i delikatnym uśmiechem wyglądała, jakby cofnęła się w czasie i znów miała szesnaście lat. Zdawało się, że lada moment przez próg wejdzie Agdar, by mocno przytulić swoją najstarszą córkę i życzyć jej wszystkiego najlepszego z okazji urodzin. Uśmiechnęła się do swojego odbicia i wyszła z łazienki. Montserrat i Pilar czekały na nią niecierpliwie, wciąż zdziwione, że Elsa nie pozwoliła im jej ubrać. Kiedy jednak królowa wróciła do komnaty, zgodnie przyznały, że władczyni lepiej poradziła sobie bez ich pomocy, i komentowały piękno pani z północy — Montserrat po iberyjsku, a Pilar całą gamą spojrzeń i uśmiechów. Elsa opuściła komnatę, by odwiedzić siostrę i razem z nią zjawić się na śniadaniu, lecz gdy tylko znalazła się pod drzwiami jej pokoju, usłyszała ogłuszający, metaliczny brzęk, który zapewne postawił na nogi cały pałac. Zaniepokojona, szybko wbiegła do środka, by sprawdzić, co się stało. Na środku komnaty ujrzała Annę z mieczem w dłoni, wpatrującą się w leżącą na podłodze ciężką tarczę z żelaznymi okuciami oraz drugi miecz, który zapewne wisiał za tarczą, gdy jeszcze znajdował się na ścianie. — Anna, co ty wyprawiasz? — spytała z naciskiem Elsa, starając się uspokoić szaleńczo bijące serce i zaklinając służbę, by nie zjawiła się tutaj zbyt szybko. Gdy Anna zauważyła przyganę w oczach siostry, z miną niewiniątka schowała broń za plecami. Zrobiła to jednak z takim rozmachem, że miecz wyleciał jej z dłoni i uderzył w nogi fotela, wydając następną symfonię ogłuszających trzasków. — Ojć... — pisnęła księżniczka, a jej policzki zaczęły robić się czerwone jak jabłka jesienią. — Anno, proszę, jesteśmy tu gośćmi — skarciła ją Elsa, wchodząc w głąb komnaty, by sprawdzić, czy nic nie zostało uszkodzone. — Królowa Mercedes nie chciałaby, żeby ktoś robił jej przemeblowanie. — Chciałam tylko popatrzeć — wymamrotała księżniczka pod nosem, nerwowo bawiąc się jednym z warkoczy. Elsa nie mogła powstrzymać lekkiego uśmiechu na widok zbitej z tropu Anny. Wyglądała jak zawstydzone kocię i robiła równie wielkie, niewinne oczy, które sprawiały, że nikt nie mógł się gniewać na nią dłużej niż minutę. — No nic, będziemy musiały poprosić kogoś, by to powiesił — westchnęła, zagryzając policzek od środka, by powstrzymać mimowolny uśmiech. — Uśmiechasz się, widziałam! — Anna triumfalnie wycelowała w siostrę palcem i natychmiast jej zawtórowała, zbierając oręż z podłogi. Kiedy miecze i tarcza leżały bezpiecznie na stole, księżniczka wzięła się pod boki, lustrując Elsę z góry na dół przenikliwym spojrzeniem, w którym tańczyły radosne płomyki. — Założę się o kilkanaście koron z każdą osobą w tym pałacu i ze wszystkimi końmi w stajni, że książę Alexander zemdleje na twój widok, kiedy tylko cię zobaczy. Elsa zaczerwieniła się i pozornie obojętnie podeszła do fotela, na którym leżały dwie poduszki. — A książę Rubén? — spytała niewinnie, schylając się po jedną. — Hmm… — Udała, że głęboko się namyśla. — Cóż, może się chociaż uśmiechnie — odparła zadziornie i bez problemu złapała lecącą w jej stronę poduszkę, uśmiechając się niewinnie. Elsa umyślnie zostawiła ten temat, chociaż wizja wspaniałego księcia Alexandra mdlejącego na jej widok wydawała się dziwnie kusząca dla poruszonego ostatnio wieloma miłosnymi zagadkami serca królowej. — Widzę, że jej wysokość również obdarowała cię pięknymi sukniami. — Wskazała na łóżko siostry, na którym leżało pięć sukien, równie cudownej roboty, co ofiarowane jej, lecz barwniejsze i radośniejsze w swych kompozycjach, jakby stworzone w sam raz dla Anny. — Są przecudowne — przyznała szczerze księżniczka. — Aż obawiałam się je przyjąć, bo to, że na nie coś wyleję jest pewne jak amen w pacierzu, ale bardziej bałam się odmówić temu łysemu uosobieniu nieograniczonych kompetencji. — Bendigo? — zgadła ze śmiechem Elsa. — Chyba tak mi się przedstawił — przyznała z rozbrajającą niewinnością Anna. — Wydaje mi się jednak… że zmieniłaś temat! — wykrzyknęła, odrzucając poduszkę z zabójczą celnością. Królowa, zupełnie zaskoczona, w ostatniej chwili zasłoniła głowę przed miękkim pociskiem, lecz on nawet nie dosięgnął celu. — Elsa, to niezgodne z konwencją o bitwach na poduszki! — wykrzyknęła rozbawiona Anna głosem pełnym udawanego zawodu, z którego aż biło niezmierne zaskoczenie. Królowa zerknęła pod nogi i zobaczyła, że poduszka, poprzednio szkarłatna i puchata, teraz przypominała przerośniętą śnieżkę. Jej moc obroniła ją, ciskając w miękki pocisk chmurę ciężkiego, lepkiego śniegu. To było coś nowego. Pierwszy raz od tygodni moc dała o sobie znać, nie wyrywając się przy tym spod kontroli. Elsa obserwowała swoje dłonie i poduszkę w pełnym nadziei osłupieniu. Następnie bardzo ostrożnie wyczarowała kilka drobnych śnieżynek, które natychmiast zniknęły w rozgrzanym, południowym powietrzu. Poczuła to już niemal zapomniane uczucie, jak magiczny płomień w jej duszy znów płynie do jej dłoni, bez reszty posłuszny jej woli i gotowy wypełnić każdy rozkaz. — Elsa, twoja moc! — wykrzyknęła z zaskoczeniem Anna, podbiegając do siostry, która pierwszy raz od wieków głośno się śmiała, wyczarowując kolejne płatki śniegu o najrozmaitszych kształtach. — Uspokoiła się! — szepnęła królowa, przejęta i szczęśliwa do głębi serca. To dlatego po przebudzeniu czuła, jakby z jej barków zniknął ogromny, przytłaczający ciężar. Teraz już była pewna, że wszystko będzie dobrze. — Ale jak? — spytała Anna, podnosząc zaklejoną śniegiem poduszkę. — Nie mam pojęcia — odparła już spokojniej Elsa, zamykając dłoń, by rozproszyć tańczące nad jej głową śnieżynki. — Może to, co sprawiało, że magia się wahała, zniknęło? — Mam nadzieję. W tym momencie rozległo się pukanie do drzwi i dobiegł zza nich głos Montserrat, oznajmiający, że za niedługo odbędzie się śniadanie i ma ona obowiązek zaprowadzić siostry do jadalni. — Przepraszam, za zamienienie twojej poduszki w bryłę śniegu — szepnęła Elsa do Anny, gdy schodziły na parter za smukłą Montse, która wręcz spływała po schodach. — Nie szkodzi — odparła wesoło księżniczka. — Jeśli tej nocy znów będzie tak gorąco, to znów nią w ciebie rzucę z zaskoczenia. Przyda mi się mrożona poduszka. Elsa z pełną powagi miną, dyskretnie posłała siostrze sójkę w bok. — Takie zachowanie nie przystoi królowej! — wymruczała pod nosem Anna, idealnie naśladując zrzędliwy ton i minę starej Ingrid, ich nauczycielki dworskiej etykiety. Siostry z trudem powstrzymały wybuch śmiechu. Elsa czuła się naprawdę cudownie, gdy odzyskała kontrolę nad swoją mocą. Miała ochotę biegać, skakać i śmiać się do rozpuku, ale jako królowa musiała ograniczyć się jedynie do promiennego uśmiechu, który jednak sam w zupełności oddawał błogi stan jej ducha. Anna nie ustępowała jej pola w uśmiechach. Musiała być strasznie podekscytowana nowym dniem w pałacu, skoro wstała o brzasku i bez zwykłych dylematów wagi państwowej w kwestii stroju, wybrała piękną, kremowo—złotą suknię, by następnie dla zabicia czasu z gracją zdemolować w niej komnatę. Wtedy dotarł do nich smakowity zapach jedzenia. Jadalnia musiała być już blisko. — Dobra, wasza wysokość, pokłócimy się później — szepnęła Anna, puszczając siostrze perskie oko. — Teraz muszę sprawdzić, jak wygląda ośmiornica. — Jak wygląda co? — spytała królowa, lecz księżniczka już zniknęła za progiem jadalni. Montserrat nie zaprowadziła sióstr do ogromnej sali, w której zjadły pierwszy wspólny posiłek z królową Mercedes, lecz do znacznie mniejszego, przytulnego pomieszczenia, gdzie długi, drewniany, przystrojony konwaliami stół i wygodne krzesła zajmowały niemal całą przestrzeń. Z wysokich okien rozpościerał się widok na budzące się ze snu miasto, a na białych ścianach i suficie namalowane były prześliczne, barwne, kwiatowe ornamenty. Na jednym z krzeseł stojących niemal u szczytu stołu, siedział książę Alexander i wesoło konwersował z markizem de Guzmán i trzema dwórkami królowej Mercedes. Elsa natychmiast przypomniała sobie słowa siostry i mimowolnie na jej ustach pojawił się delikatny uśmiech. Alexander ujrzawszy siostry, natychmiast zerwał się z miejsca i wykonał głęboki ukłon. Kiedy odwzajemniły go, czym prędzej podszedł do nich, zgrabnie omijając wysunięte krzesła. — Wasza wysokość — zwrócił się do Elsy, przykładając do warg wyciągniętą dłoń królowej i składając na niej ciepły pocałunek. — Książę — odpowiedziała oficjalnie, choć pod wpływem magnetycznego spojrzenia infanta zadrżał on ze zmieszania. Alexander, ubrany w złoto—czerwone barwy księcia Valencii, ze świeżo wyrównanym zarostem i słońcem padającym na twarz przypominał prawdziwą pochodnię, na którą choć nie dało się patrzeć dłużej, niż kilka sekund, nie można było również zupełnie oderwać od niej wzroku. Elsa widziała kątem oka, jak Anna stara się patrzeć na wszystko, tylko nie na nich, by nie wybuchnąć triumfalnym śmiechem. — Księżniczko Anno. — Infant w końcu zwrócił swoje płomienne spojrzenie ku Annie i, choć nie wymagała tego etykieta, ucałował również jej dłoń. — Jak upłynęła pierwsza noc w zamku? — spytał z ciekawością, wskazując siostrom miejsca i każdej z nich uprzejmie odsuwając krzesło. Elsa zajęła miejsce u szczytu stołu, po prawej ręce jeszcze nieobecnej Mercedes, a Anna usiadła tuż obok niej, przy dłuższej krawędzi. — Spokojnie i wygodnie. Wraz z siostrą poczułyśmy się niemal jak w domu — odparła Elsa, odwzajemniając zaraźliwy uśmiech księcia, który zajął krzesło po drugiej stronie stołu, zostawiając jedno wolne miejsce pomiędzy siedzeniem królowej, a jego. Tam zapewne miał zasiąść jego starszy brat, książę Rubén. — Niezwykle mnie to cieszy — odpowiedział szczerze Alexander, dając znak stojącej w wąskich, bocznych drzwiach służącej, by przyniosła miseczki z wodą do obmycia dłoni przed jedzeniem. — Cały ten zamek jest przecudowny. Tyle w nim barw, zapachów, słońca… — dodała rozmarzonym tonem Anna, obserwując namalowane na suficie czerwone róże, które wyglądały tak realistycznie, iż księżniczka mogła założyć się, że pachną równie słodko jak prawdziwe. — Cieszę się, że tak się podoba waszej wysokości. To jeden z najwspanialszych pałaców na całym południu. Tylko królewski zamek w Madrycie, który wszyscy nazywają ''Palacio de las Alondras jest od niego większy — odparł Alexander, lecz w jego głosie nie było ani grama pychy. Elsa pomyślała, że książę jest zupełnie inny niż większość królewskich synów, których spotkała — był otwarty i szczery, a jego chabrowe spojrzenie nie skrywało w sobie żadnych ukrytych znaczeń czy zamiarów, co sprawiało, że nie sposób było go nie lubić. — Co oznacza ta nazwa? — spytała Anna, stwierdzając w myślach, że iberyjski jest niezwykle melodyjnym i bardzo delikatnym językiem, zupełnie różnym od arendalskiego. — Palacio de las Alondras oznacza „Pałac Skowronków” — wyjaśnił Alexander. — To bardzo stara nazwa. Wzięła się stąd, że ziemię, na której zbudowano zamek, pokochały skowronki i znajdowało się tam mnóstwo ich siedlisk. Do dzisiaj w madryckich ogrodach te małe ptaszki wiją gniazda i codziennie rano swoim trelem budzą mieszkańców pałacu. W tej samej chwili w drzwiach jadalni zjawił się Bendigo, tak samo obojętny i jednowymiarowy, jak wtedy, kiedy rozmawiał z Elsą. Po oszczędnym ukłonie, rzekł: — Jej wysokość królowa Mercedes prosi jej miłość królową Elsę i księżniczkę Annę o wybaczenie, lecz spóźni się na śniadanie z powodu porannej niedyspozycji. Prosi, by się nią nie przejmować i rozpocząć bez niej. Gdy skończył mówić, skłonił się i wyszedł. Siedzące niżej trzy dwórki spojrzały po sobie ze smutkiem, a następnie zwróciły oczy na księcia Alexandra, którego uśmiech nagle przygasł. Elsa współczuła mu z całego serca cierpień, przez jakie musiał przechodzić, a jednocześnie pełna była głębokiego podziwu, że pomimo tylu ciężkich chwil potrafił się uśmiechać i ofiarowywał się cały gościom z Arendelle, choć mógłby w tym czasie czuwać nad rodzicami. — Cóż — rzekł infant z wymuszonym uśmiechem. — Jeżeli tak pragnie moja matka, nie będziemy czekać. — Klasnął w dłonie. Służący ułożyli na stole wiklinowe kosze z grzankami, niewielkie, szklane dzbanki ze złocistożółtym, oleistym płynem, talerze z różnymi rodzajami szynek i przekrojonymi na pół, soczystymi czerwonymi warzywami, które nie były znane w Arendelle oraz pękate dzbany, pełne pomarańczowego napoju. Na początku siostry były lekko zdezorientowane, gdyż nigdzie nie widziały dobrze znanego masła, świeżo wypieczonego chleba, białego sera czy dzbanków z kawą. Książę Alexander dostrzegł to i roześmiał się szczerze, napomykając żartobliwie, że osoby pochodzące z różnych regionów zawsze najmocniej dzieli stół z jedzeniem. Następnie wziął jedną z grzanek, położył ją na talerzu i polał ją złocistym płynem z jednego z dzbaneczków. Elsa i Anna poszły za jego przykładem. To, co Anna na początku wzięła za miód, okazało się tak naprawdę czymś na kształt oleju o bardzo charakterystycznym smaku i zapachu. — To oliwa — wyjaśnił zawczasu książę. — Wyciska się ją z oliwek, które rosną na drzewach niemalże w każdym kraju basenu Morza Mediterreńskiego. Do smaku każdy musi się przyzwyczaić. — dodał, uśmiechając się ciepło na widok nietęgiej miny Anny, przeżuwającej niewielką grzankę, którą wcześniej niemalże utopiła w oliwie. Elsa była bardziej przezorna od siostry, lecz w przeciwieństwie do Anny, iberyjskie grzanki z oliwą bardzo przypadły jej do gustu. — Pomidory — wyjaśnił uprzejmie Alexander, biorąc w dłoń jedną z czerwonych, soczystych połówek. — Ich nasiona zostały przywiezione z Nowego Świata przez naszych żeglarzy, odkrywców owego dzikiego lądu. Nie znam osoby, która by ich nie lubiła, lecz zalecam ostrożność — uprzedził, posyłając Annie porozumiewawcze spojrzenie, po czym ostrożnie roztarł pomidora na grzance uważając, by nie zachlapać stołu sokiem. — Jak wasza wysokość myśli, czy dzisiejszy turniej będzie udany? — zapytał. — Z pewnością weźmie w nim udział wielu znakomitych rycerzy — odparła Elsa ostrożnie, nie wiedząc tak naprawdę, co ma odpowiedzieć. Usłyszała o turnieju dopiero wczoraj z ust królowej Mercedes, będąc ledwo żywa ze zmęczenia. Tak naprawdę zupełnie zapomniała o nim i o uczcie, na której miała zapoznać się z magnatami będącymi w najbliższym otoczeniu dworu. — Jak najbardziej! Chociaż będzie to tylko turniej pojedynków, zapewniam, że nawet szarże z kopiami okażą się przy nim mało emocjonujące — obiecał z przejęciem książę. — Czy wasza wysokość również skrzyżuje dziś miecze? — spytała z ciekawością Anna. Najedzona i wypoczęta mogła rozmawiać w nieskończoność. — Owszem — uśmiechnął się szeroko infant, a w jego oczach pierwszy raz zabłysły drapieżne iskry. Elsa stwierdziła w myślach, że gdy przyrównała go do lwa podczas ich pierwszego spotkania, nie pomyliła się ani trochę w doborze porównania. Alexander sprawiał wrażenie pewnego zwycięstwa, a skoro wcześniej okazał tyle szczerości i skromności w swoich wypowiedziach, musiał mieć solidne podstawy, by uważać się za faworyta. Poruszające się pod napiętymi rękawami silne mięśnie rąk były zapewne pierwszym, poważnym argumentem. Elsa sięgnęła po puchar soku pomarańczowego, którego nowy, lekko kwaśny smak ściągnął jej myśli na ziemię. — A brat waszej książęcej mości? — zainteresowała się Anna. — O ile mi wiadomo, również — odparł powoli Alexander, jakby próbował przypomnieć sobie moment, w którym starszy brat powiedział mu, że weźmie udział w turnieju. W tym momencie do jadalni weszła królowa Mercedes, w towarzystwie księcia Rubena. Nie wyglądała najlepiej — miała podkrążone oczy, jakby w ogóle nie spała, jej włosy gdzieniegdzie były potargane, a w chodzie brakowało tej lekkości, z jaką witała wczoraj delegację z Arendelle. Książę Alexander oraz siostry powstali, by wymienić stosowne ukłony, które odwzajemniała ze słabym uśmiechem. Następnie ciężko spoczęła na krześle obok Elsy i unikając jakiegokolwiek kontaktu wzrokowego, przyłączyła się do śniadania. Książę Alexander natychmiast stracił radosny humor, wyraźnie zaniepokojony takim stanem matki. Infant Rubén zreflektował się w ostatniej chwili i zaczekał tuż za progiem, aż Mercedes zajęła swoje miejsce, po czym przystąpił do sióstr, by powitać je zgodnie z etykietą. Elsę po raz kolejny nie mogła nadziwić się ogromnej posturze infanta, który bardzo dużo wysiłku wkładał, by przecisnąć się pomiędzy odsuniętymi krzesłami a ścianą. On płacił najwięcej za przyjazną atmosferę posiłku w małej jadalni, ale jak zwykle zdawał się nie zwracać najmniejszej uwagi na przeciwności losu, zachowując niewzruszony spokój. Jedynie jego strój diametralnie zmienił barwy — czerń i brąz zostały zastąpione przez biel i intensywną czerwień, barwy księcia Madrytu. Kruczoczarna broda księcia, przycięta w delikatny szpic, oraz opalone dłonie wyraźnie odcinały się od śnieżnobiałego materiału. Anna nieco zbladła i utkwiła wzrok w talerzu, jakby chciała wywróżyć z niego przyszłość. Elsa również poczuła się nieco niepewnie, lecz zachowała królewski spokój, uśmiechając się uprzejmie do księcia, gdy jego przenikliwe tęczówki, których słońce zdradziło rzeczywistą, ciemnobrązową barwę, spoczęły na jej twarzy. Gdy wymienili powitania ucałował dłoń Elsy, drażniąc jej delikatną skórę grubymi włoskami brody. Z Anną przywitał się jedynie ukłonem, czemu zapewne była niezmiernie rada, gdyż nie wyglądała, jakby pragnęła jakiegokolwiek bliższego kontaktu z następcą tronu. Służący wnieśli jeszcze dodatkowy dzbanek z oliwą oraz duży kosz, pełen świeżych owoców. Posiłek upływał w nieco krępującym milczeniu. Alexander konsekwentnie, lecz już bez poprzedniego, wesołego zaangażowania wyjaśniał, że podłużne, soczyste ćwiartki, to pomarańcze, a zielone i fioletowe kulki, które siostry wczoraj widziały na balustradach to winogrona. Intensywnie rubinowe połówki pełne drobnych, kulistych ziarenek okazały się być owocami granatu. Elsa, z racji iż nikt nie kwapił się do rozpoczęcia niezobowiązującej konwersacji, znów zaczęła przyglądać się książętom. Wciąż nie mogła się nadziwić, jak rodzeni bracia mogą aż tak bardzo różnić się od siebie; ich twarze nie miały ani jednego wspólnego mianownika, oprócz wyrazistych, gęstych brwi. Królowa stwierdziła więc w myślach, że skoro Alexander jest podobny do Mercedes, to Rubén musiał odziedziczyć urodę po Carlosie Filipie. W takim razie nic dziwnego, że nikt nie chce wypowiadać Iberii wojny, pomyślała i w ostatniej chwili powstrzymała uśmiech. Różnice pomiędzy braćmi nie zawierały się jednak tylko w wyglądzie, lecz i w zachowaniu. Alexander był otwarty, wesoły, rozmowny i nie ukrywał się z uczuciami, natomiast Rubén sprawiał wrażenie mężczyzny poważnego, skrytego i małomównego, który odzywa się jedynie wtedy, gdy ma coś naprawdę ważnego do powiedzenia. Również jego ruchy przy stole były oszczędne i wyważone, w porównaniu do bogatej, wręcz teatralnej gestykulacji Alexandra. Wtem, spokojny, poważny wzrok księcia Rubena znów spoczął na jej twarzy. Tym razem ciekawość zwyciężyła i Elsa nie uciekła przed nim, chcąc w końcu odczytać uczucia, jakie książę żywił wobec niej, gdyż nie dawało jej to spokoju. Jego spojrzenie zdradzało ogromne zmęczenie, jakby książę nie spał dobrze tej nocy. Być może z tego powodu nie było ono ani przyjazne, ani wrogie, lecz potrafiła dostrzec w nim coś na kształt szacunku i być może lekkiego zainteresowania. Te znaczenia jednak szybko zniknęły, zastąpione przez inne, które nie dały się już tak łatwo rozszyfrować. Rozmaite uczucia i światłocienie odbijały się w oczach Rubena, i znikały, migocząc niczym zorza polarna na północnym niebie, jednak przez ułamek sekundy Elsa dostrzegła wśród nich jakiś znajomy cień, który sama często widywała w lustrze, zamknięta w dziecięcej komnacie. Nie zdążyła już jednak dokładniej mu się przyjrzeć, bo książę odwrócił głowę i zapatrzył się w miasto za oknem. Ani jeden mięsień na jego twarzy nawet nie drgnął. Żadnego rozwiązania. Więcej niewiadomych. — Proponuję, by moi synowie oprowadzili wasze wysokości po pałacowych ogrodach, gdzie na pewno odpoczną przed turniejem i ucztą — rzekła Mercedes, a jej zmęczony głos, przywrócił wszystkich do rzeczywistości. Młodszy z książąt wyrwał się z głębokiej zadumy, a Anna przestała hipnotyzować talerz gdy tylko dostrzegła nadzieję wyrwania się z tej przygnębiającej atmosfery. — To będzie dla nas zaszczyt, matko — odparł za nich obu Alexander, ożywiając się jak kwiat, którego z powrotem postawiono w świetle słońca. — Jeżeli tylko wasze wysokości mają na to ochotę — dodał zwracając się w stronę Elsy. — To będzie dla nas wielka przyjemność — zapewniła z uśmiechem królowa, skłaniając lekko głowę ku Mercedes i jej synom. Na znak dany przez władczynię, w jadalni znów zjawili się służący z miskami wody oraz lnianymi chustami. Gdy tylko siostry obmyły dłonie, podążyły za młodszym z książąt do wschodniej części pałacu, gdzie również znajdowały się spore, lecz mniejsze od północnych, wyjściowe wrota z pałacu. Następca tronu zamykał pochód, stąpając ciężko, a jego kroki niosły się echem po korytarzu. Na zewnątrz nie czekały na nich surowe, marmurowe schody, ale niewielki dziedziniec z fontanną, za którym rozpoczynały się lśniące bielą kamieni ścieżki, znikające w prawdziwym królestwie zapachów i barw. Z okna komnaty Elsy nie wydawał jej się on nawet w połowie tak intrygujący. — Lepsza dżungla niż grzanki z oliwą w towarzystwie księcia Rubena — stwierdziła rozbawionym szeptem Anna i podążyła żwawo za Alexandrem, zostawiając za sobą Elsę, która jedynie pokręciła głową z rezygnacją. Jej siostra chyba nigdy nie polubi kogoś, kto potrafił dłużej milczeć, niż ona mówić. * — (łac.) błąkający (l. mn.) się nocą ** — (hiszp.) ukochana *** — (hiszp.) (…) Nagle, widzi, galera do brzegu chce dobić. Żagle z jedwabi przednich, złoto liny zdobi (…). Z ust żeglarza u steru płynie głos melodii, podmuch wichrów łagodzi (…) — fragment ''Romance del Conde Arna''ldos', autor nieznany. Tłumaczenie: Krystyna Chojnowska—Knothe **** — (port) cudowny chłopiec ***** — (hiszp.) butelki są puste ****** — (port.) Dobrze wytresowany pies! ******* — (port.) piesku Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach